Master of the Shadow land Dragon's
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: PG-13 for violence. SUMMARY: Voldemort sends Harry the Black gem of death in order to rid himself of the boy. But when he and a suprise minion attack the the Dursley’s A mistirious Hero shows up.


I don't own Harry Potter, okay? So leave me alone you lawyers. I make no profit from this fiction.  
  
SUMMARY: Voldemort sends Harry the Black gem of death in order to rid himself of the boy. But when he and a suprise minion attack the the Dursley's A mistirious Hero shows up.  
____________________________________________________  
  
Harry stared as the huge black bird flew away, it was his fifteenth birthday and the bird was five hours later than the others. He Opened the letter attached to the small box, it read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I found this while a dragon was making its nest. One of the older dragon tamer's said that it brings good luck to the owner.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Charlie.  
  
  
That explained why it was late, it had had to come all the way from the north east part of Russia where Charlie had gone to work with the newly discovered Shadow Land Dragon. It was classified as the most deadly creature known to wizard and Muggle kind. It was not capable of flight and lived all but alone for the better part of a millennia as far as they could tell. Harry opened the box and inside was a black gem, shaped like a jewel cut Diamond, but there was elven writing on the side's Something in the back of his head clicked as he saw the gem, he went and got one of the Item's that had been sent to him. It was octagonal gold medallion with a octagonal hole in the center, there was elven writing on the back. Harry had found a book of elven writing in his first year at Hogwarts and had learned as much of the dead langauge as he could.  
  
Harry then went to his trunk and got out a Phoenix feather, not a tail feather but a wing feather which was the rarest thing coming from a phoenix. On a piece of paper he drew a pentagram after making the feather into a quill. He placed the medallion in the center he went over and got the gem he picked it up from the box with a cloth and placed it in the center. Harry started chanting in elven as he held another phoenix feather over the gem. It slowly started to glow, at first in a soft light, but soon it became almost blindingly bright, but Harry kept chanting. Sudenly he stopped and dropped the feather, it sank into the Medallion, binding the gem to it.  
  
Three Days Later...  
  
Hermione watched as one of Dursleys screamed in pain from her curse. Her master had come incase Harry hadn't left.  
  
Finally she grew tired of watching Dudley cry from the crutius curse and finished him with the killing curse, but she didn't notice the shadow behind her move forward.  
  
Hello Hermione, it said making her jump two feet in the air.  
  
Who are you? she said poiting her wand where the voice came from. she added and the room lit up with magical light. Nothing was there, she turned around and what she saw made her almost sick. It was a boy about her age covered in Dragon scales, his fingers extended about a foot longer than they should and ended in sharp points.  
  
You, know what Herms, he said. In school your are known as the smartest of all of the Gryffindor's, but joining little Tommy is just stupid. Now, since I am Judge, Jury and exicutioner I will let you pleade your case.  
  
Oh my god, Harry is that you? she asked, he nodded. What happend to you? We can get Madam Pomfrey here soon and help you.  
  
I don't need help Herms, this is completely reverseable. I have some thing to tell you by the way, Harry said. You it turns out are not the smartest student in Hogwarts. I fake getting so many questions wrong so that I am not the center of attention. Now, I might give you a more linient punishment if you turn yourself in to the Ministry, but if not then, your dead. he said  
  
I have done nothing I regret Harry, and I am not afraid of death. she said. _Avada Kadevera_ she yelled, the green light mearly fadded into his skin.  
  
he walked to her and grabed her by the neck, lifting her up he plunged his claws into her heart.  
  
You can leave now Tom your servant is dead. Harry said with a loude voice, he felt Voldemort leave the house just as the Ministry wizards came. He quicly transformed back to Human state, and made up a story to tel them.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
There, the first chapter is done. Hope you liked it.


End file.
